Naked Kombat
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Draco y Blaise le tiene una sorpresa muy caliente... Serie de 3 partes dedicada a mi querida PoisonD90 para inspirarla con su bigbang...


**Naked Kombat**

A Draco le parecía toda la situación divertida y jodidamente caliente.

Para celebrar su cumpleaños Blaise lo había llevado a una especie de estadio clandestino en donde, según él, se realizaban _batallas_ muy buenas. Draco no era amante de las peleas, a menos que fuera con cierto Auror que se pasaba tocándole las narices en el Ministerio.

Cuando llegaron, tomaron asiento en uno de los palcos VIP en donde Blaise fue tratado como un rey. Lo cual hizo sonreír a Draco porque ¿Desde cuándo su amigo era amante de las peleas?

Pero la sonrisa pícara de Blaise le hacía dudar de sus intenciones y los motivos por los que estaban en ese lugar. Charlaron de cosas triviales mientras tomaban copas de costoso whisky, hasta que comenzó el barullo; las tribunas a su alrededor se movían inquietas y Draco advirtió que todo el estadio estaba lleno de hombres.

Bueno eso no podía ser tan extraño, considerando que las mujeres no eran muy dadas a la violencia y esas cosas.

En el medio del pequeño estadio dos hombres salieron. Draco tragó en seco. Sólo tenían como vestimenta una pequeña tanga, uno de color azul y el otro rojo. Ambos tenían los cuerpos de dioses griegos. Los miró embelesado, apretó la mandíbula y tragó a más no poder.

Tal vez cuando comenzaran los golpes ya no se verían tan atractivos. Miró a Blaise de reojo, éste lo miraba con esa maldita sonrisa.

El silbato sonó y ambos hombres se agarraron del cuello y juntaron sus frentes caminando en círculos. De repente el de azul tomó el brazo del de rojo y lo giró con una mano, con la otra le apretó el miembro al hombre. Draco parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Era eso válido? Tenía que haber sido un accidente.

El de rojo no se dejó, moviendo una pierna hacia atrás pateó una de las piernas de su contrincante haciendo que aquel perdiera el balance, el de rojo giró, usando como apoyo la misma mano que le agarraba el brazo soltándose así del agarre a su pene. Empujó al de azul al suelo y se tiró sobre él. El hombre caído soltó un gruñido e intento ponerse de pie rápidamente.

En un momento de claridad, Draco pudo notar algo que no había visto antes. El _tío apenas vestido _de rojo le era familiar. Pelinegro, piel algo bronceada… si tan sólo le pudiera ver bien el rostro. Toda indagación de la identidad del luchador quedo momentáneamente pausada cuando éste jaló de la tanga azul, dejando al otro hombre prácticamente desnudo. El de azul, a su vez, jaló sus interiores nuevamente hacia arriba y empujó al de rojo haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

Draco jadeó y a su lado Blaise rió. El de rojo, el luchador de rojo era Harry _jodido _Potter. En ese momento el de azul cayó sobre Potter y comenzó a desnudarlo. Potter luchó por quitarse al tipo de encima, pero muy poco pudo hacer ante el sonido de una tela rasgándose. Potter había quedado desnudo y Draco más duro que nunca.

El de azul se restregaba de una manera indecente sobre Potter, mientras que éste pasaba sus piernas por la cintura de su rival y lo apretaba. Impulsado por sus codos giró y ahora era Potter sobre el de azul, quien no se quedó quieto e intentó empujar a Potter con las caderas, pero para Draco más parecía que estuvieran follando.

Joder ahora se los imaginaba follando. Gruñó audiblemente y odio más que nunca a Blaise cuando el otro mago rió. Fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, el cual no había borrado la maldita sonrisa de su rostro ni por un segundo.

—Yo que tú, miro al frente. Me parece que es más interesante —dijo señalando con su copa a los luchadores — ¿No lo crees Draco?

Draco quiso entrarle a golpes, pero su traicionera mirada volvió rápidamente a los hombres en el medio del estadio. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos y Draco notó que una banda de color azul había aparecido en el tobillo del rival de Potter, así como una roja estaba en el tobillo del Auror. El cual tenía al de azul boca abajo mientras que él estaba montado sobre su trasero jalando ambos brazos hacia atrás.

Draco dejó de respirar. Potter brillaba con finas capas de sudor. Su trasero a la vista de todos era un espectáculo. Y cada musculo saltaba sobre la piel firme. En pocas palabras Potter estaba para follárselo con o sin consentimiento de él.

El luchador de azul recogió sus piernas y casi arrodillándose tiro a Potter dejándolo desparramado sobre la lona. Cada fibra del cuerpo de Draco tiró de él de una manera dolorosa viendo Potter tirado en la lona, desnudo y con una erección de campeonato.

—Blaise ¿Qué es ésto?— susurró a duras penas.

—Tranquilo que ahora viene lo mejor — dijo Blaise riendo.

Draco no se molestó en mirarlo esta vez, sus ojos estaban pegados al hinchado pene de Potter. Era hermoso, grande y Draco tragó varias veces seguidas porque se le hacía agua la boca.

De repente algo en la atmósfera cambió. El de azul se lanzó contra Potter que se estaba poniendo de pie. Lo tumbó nuevamente y comenzó a acariciar con rudeza la erección de Potter, quien gruñó y jaló por los cabellos a su rival. ¿Por qué ese hombre tocaba a Potter así?

Potter se libró del agarre y tomando al de azul por el hombro lo giró y con un empujón lo tuvo boca abajo. Draco suspiró aliviado. Qué mala suerte la de Potter, para que le tocara un pervertido como rival. Justo cuando el rubio pensó eso, Potter comenzó a restregar su erección contra el trasero del otro luchador. Éste empujó con su trasero a Potter desequilibrándolo, pero Potter fue más rápido y tumbó de espaldas al de azul. Lo jaló por las piernas y comenzó a masturbarlo con mucha rapidez.

Draco sintió que sus ojos se salían de sus cuencas. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Potter?

El de azul le empujó con una patada, lanzando a Potter de espaldas, su rival se movió rápidamente hacia el Auror y comenzó a tocarle su entrada, mientras que acariciaba el miembro de Potter.

Si no fuera por la conmoción Draco ya se habría corrido. Potter comenzó a gemir, siendo rudamente masturbado y preparado.

—Oh, no puedo creer que Potter vaya a perder — dijo Blaise sonando medianamente sorprendido. Draco lo miró con tanta rapidez que su cuello traqueó — se llama _Naked Combat_ querido Draco. El que gana se folla a su rival.

Giró rápidamente su rostro a la lona. Potter se removía, pero parecía demasiado acabado como para librarse de esa. El de azul se posicionó sobre Potter. Joder, se iban a follar a Potter frente a él. Sus dedos cosquilleaban y su erección le mandó espasmos de dolor y placer. Suplicaba ser tocada, pero no podía tocarse en un lugar público, por más privado que fuera el palco de Blaise. Y por sobre todo, no podía masturbarse ante la imagen de Potter siendo follado.

Justo cuando el de azul acomodaba su erección en la entrada de su rival, Potter le pateó dejándolo medio aturdido en el suelo. El Auror se arrastró hacia el de azul y se sentó en su rostro.

Draco quiso moverse, Potter le daba la espalda, pero por los movimientos indecentes que hacia parecía como si el de azul le estuviera dando una mamada obligada. Gimió sin poder evitarlo.

Una de las manos de Potter movía la cabeza de su rival al ritmo que quería, la otra se movía escurridiza por la entrada del hombre.

—Ah, ese es el Potter que conozco —dijo Blaise acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

Potter empujó la cabeza del hombre de azul contra el suelo y deslizándose bajó su erección hasta la entrada de su rival. Draco cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de recomponerse, al abrirlos vio como Potter llevaba un ritmo de embestidas casi brutal, su rival gritaba complacido mientras se masturbaba. A los minutos Potter salió del hombre y con un par de jalones a su miembro se corrió sobre el cuerpo del de azul, quien todavía soltaba chorros desde su erección.

Potter se puso de pie y victorioso levantó la mano, mirando al público. En eso su mirada se posó en Draco. Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos y Draco se corrió mordiéndose los labios.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Draco entró al elevador repasando mentalmente las cosas que necesitaba hacer para ese día. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta Potter entró también.

Draco desvió rápidamente la mirada y trató de no recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. De no pensar en Potter en tanga roja, de Potter peleando desnudo con otro hombre, de Potter follándose a otro hombre.

¡Joder! Ya se estaba poniendo duro nuevamente. Sólo habían pasado dos horas de la última vez que se masturbó antes los recuerdos.

Poco a poco el elevador fue quedando vacío. El Auror aprovechó el espacio para pararse detrás de Draco, quien trató de ignorar su presencia lo más posible fingiendo calma y no lucir tieso como una escoba.

— ¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo anoche Malfoy? —le susurró el Auror en el oído. Su aliento caliente le envió olas de placer directo a su entrepierna— ¿Estarás allí mañana? Si quieres mi próximo rival puedes ser tú —tomó entre sus dientes el lóbulo de Draco y lo mordisqueó— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó deslizando su mano por el pecho de Draco hasta llegar a su duro miembro— mmm contaré eso como un sí —concluyó soltándolo rápidamente.

La voz del elevador sacó a Draco de su estupor y vio como Potter salía camino a su oficina, miró por encima del hombro y le guiñó un ojo a Draco.

La puerta del elevador se cerró y su mente se llenó de imágenes de él y Potter en tangas, batallando para follarse al otro. Se mordió la lengua para no gemir. Aún quedaban un par de brujas en el lugar. ¡Mierda! Tenía que salir directo al baño. Y después de una muy necesitada paja, le mandaría una nota a Blaise, aunque no estaba seguro de si maldecir a su amigo o agradecerle por el regalo de cumpleaños.

TBC….

N.A: mil gracias a Maye por betearme este y todos los de la serie de Naked Kombat! Y a mi querida Cecy a quien van dedicados, espero leer tu bigbang pronto.

A todas esas chicas que han pasado por aquí de SH, bienvenidas, como prometí, seguiré escribiendo y publicando sólo que lo haré acá... gracias por leerme sin importar donde!

Kris


End file.
